Dear Death, Take Me (english)
by migguy-24
Summary: my resume suck but you can read it if you wish (on your risk). Craig x Tweek Creek /!\ Depression, Suicide, Dead charathere, Death /!\


(c) South Park is owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

(!) This fiction contains suicide, depression, negative thoughts and character death. You have been warned

(!) My english sucks so be nice

* * *

One evening, a young blond boy run down the street. He is alone in the dark night wearing only a long shirt, he cries, he shake, he runs. His feet hurt as he doesn't wear shoes. His heart is broken, his soul is gone, the one he loves and has always loved has finally rejected him. Tweek Tweak had fled from where he woke up and was now heading for his end.

* * *

Everything rocked when a few months ago, Al Super Gay and had returned to South Park, all the interest and conversation Yaoi had focused on the two men and Craig Tucker had seen a huge chance of ending the relation with Tweek.

The boy in the blue sweater came to his house, knocking on the door. Tweek had opened it, happy to see his boyfriend and ready to pounce on him. But despite Craig's impassive face, his voice was cheerful. He had told Tweek what had happened and no one was going to pay attention to the young boy couple.

"It's finally over, Tweek. We can definitely break it."

Tweek trembled and winked with one eye then another. "W- What ?" He seemed to have heard wrong. For all this time, have they been playing the game? Had the emotionless young boy felt nothing all this time.

"I said we can break Tweek, we can end it. Our love story is over. Isn't it great ?"

Tweek began to tremble more violently. Tears started to rise, he was breathing hard and his heart was beating harder and harder. "Does that mean... are you leaving me ? You Broke up ?"

"Yes, Tweek. I'm leaving you. But we can stay friends."

"What about our games ? Our relationships ? All that... was that a lies ?"

Craig put both hands on Tweek's shoulders "Come on Tweek, that was the only way for everyone to leave us alone."

"And..." Tweek breathed hard. He had always had heart problems because of his tremors and his addiction to coffee, but it was different. "Have you... never felt anything... for me ?"

Craig smiled shyly, letting go of the blond's shoulders. "Well Tweek, we're friends. I never felt anything about love for you."

It was the stab of too much in the heart. Tweek shook his head all over the place, wandering his hands all over him, his shirt, his hair. "Tweek ?" Craig raised an eyebrow and approached the young cafeinomane, stretching out his arms to hug him. As he touched him Tweek fell to the ground and passed out.

"TWEEK ?!" Craig yelled at him. Holding and calling him over and over. "Tweek !"

The mother, who was in the kitchen preparing food and the father, who was working upstairs doing the budget accounts for the Tweak Bros Coffee, ceased their activities when they heard their son's boyfriend yelling in the living room.

An ambulance arrived at the Tweaks' home and took the addicted boy to the hospital cafe. Tweek stayed in a coma for a long time there while Craig returned to school. Things had changed, no one paid any attention to the young couple of boys. No one was talking about Tweek or Craig and the Asian girls continued to draw Yaoi images but only on Al and Mister Slave.

At the beginning and at the end of school, weekends, or even during the holidays, Craig took advantage of his rare moments to go to the hospital to see the young addicted to coffee. For a long time, Craig went to see Tweek in a coma, taking his hand, kissing him gently, repeating the same thing.

"I am sorry."

* * *

2 months passed, Craig finished school and went to buy another bouquet of roses in a shop next to the school. He paid the seller and went to wait at the bus stop.

"Always offer flowers to your sleeping beauty, asshole."

Craig turned to see Stan's group approaching the stop. He flip off Cartman and decided to ignore the remark.

When the bus arrived, Craig got on and went to sit in the back of the bus, taking care not to damage the flowers. The route was always the same, ignorant people, bus not moving fast enough. It has been 2 months since Tweek was in a coma when he broke up. It had been 2 months since Craig visited the sleeping beautiful Tweek, offering her flowers, talking to her in her sleep, taking her hand and kissing her.

Craig once again walked through the door where Tweek was asleep. The young blond was unrecognizable, his hair was straight, he was wearing a hospital gown and his eyes were still closed. Craig put the flowers in the vase on the table, throwing those that are wilted in the trash.

Again, he went to the bed, and took the hand of the trembling young blond.

"Tweek ... I'm sorry." Craig whispered softly to him while taking his hand in hers "I never... wanted that." Only the sound of machines and Craig's sniffles were heard in the room. "I thought it would do the same to you, that you would be happy to know that finally we were going to be able to end this story of a gay couple."

Craig thought back to the moment he had shared with his pseudo blond boyfriend. When Craig was disguised as a pastor, Tweek, on the contrary, was a imp demon, when Craig was a thief, Tweek was a barbarian, and when Craig played the superhero calling himself Super Graig, he had the idea to make Tweek a Wonder Tweek. Superman and Wonderman were together even in difficult times.

Craig sobbed in silence and let out a tear and quickly erased it. For hours, he stayed at Tweek's bedside until a nurse came when it was dark and told him that the visiting hours were over.

Craig started to get up and head for the exit as usual but as he walked through the door he stopped and turned around, watching Tweek who looked like the sleeping beauty. It occurred to him and went to the bed and never mind if anyone witnessed it.

Craig took one of Tweek's hands and leaned in gently, closing his eyes. When he put his lips to Tweek's for the first time, the nurse gasped in surprise and joy.

Craig had a mixed heart. Was it a good idea to do this? He was not gay and had never felt anything for the coffee man. Never in all these years had he ever taken a step closer than holding hands and supporting each other ... like friends.

Craig finally broke the kiss, and put his hand on Tweek's cheek. Praying once again that the latter awakens from his sleep. He let go of his hand and finally left the hospital, going home by bus despite the cold of the city.

* * *

Around midnight, there was movement in Tweek's room. First a finger, then the hand and then the eyes. He blinked several times in front of the dim light in the room. The young blond finally woke up from his sleep.

_Where am I ? What am I doing here ? Why am I hurt ?_

With a groan, he rose feebly from his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and remembered the latest happenings.

_I was at home, drinking coffee and doing my homework in the kitchen... then we rang the bell..._

Tweek's eyes widened when he saw the face of the one who always loved him in his memories.

_Craig ! Craig leaves me... He never loves me..._

Tweek's heart was beating very strongly again. He told himself that the machines were going to betray him and call a nurse, he decided to remove all the wires from his skin.

'_I never felt anything about love for you._

_Never felt anything about love for you._

_Never felt anything... for you._

_Never..._'

Tweek held his head, hissing in pain and crying. He couldn't bear the fact that all the time they spent together was wrong. He could no longer live.

Tweek tennis the hospital shirt by squeezing the side where his heart housed "Craig... why ?"

He remembered all his childhood with the boy without emotion. An angel's face, sky-colored eyes and a very thin mouth on which Tweek wanted to put lips his own. After all this time, they never went further than to hold hands.

Thinking that it was really over, that everything was lost and that Craig did not share the same for him, Tweek got out of bed without difficulty. There was only one way to end it as quickly as possible.

_A life without him is not worth living._

Tweek noticed his phone on the bedside table, he unlocked it and saw that it was going to be midnight and that it had been a long time since he fell asleep.

The blond headed for the door. Everything was dark and silent in the hospital and you could hear faint beeps from other rooms. Tweek used his phone as a flashlight and watched over every corner of the shelf where it was. Very quickly he spotted a map which indicated the exit.

Tweek struggled to adapt to the cold of winter. Firstly because his heart was freezing but also because he was only wearing the hospital nightie.

He spotted Wool Foods in the distance and knew where it was exactly. Tweek's heart started beating faster again as far as legs allowed.

He passed by various corners and did not even look back. The night South Park was calm and there was no soul alive. Tweek said he was very good because even if there was someone, like a homeless person, nobody had ever paid attention to him. Until who had met Craig.

He had a good time with the black haired boy. So precious. He remembered that place where the Stan team had crossed over to give a dirty tape to the Video Club where the time when Cartman had been chased by lots of people because of his right hand or again when Heidi had thrown away his phone. Tweek knew that even there there would be no one to stop him from carrying out his plan.

When he got to the bridge, he was just a zombie who was simply going into 'walk' mode. Tweek approached the ledge and stepped over the barrier. One leg and then the other. Finally, it was time to leave but before that he decided to join these hands on the praying chest and tell everyone that he loved them and who was sorry to be a shaking boy. He prayed that Craig would be happy even though the boy had felt never nothing for him.

Tears started falling again. He remembered how it started. It all started with a provocation then a fight because of the Stan group and they both ended up in the hospital. How ironic. His life would also be ended in a hospital.

With great inspiration, Tweek calmed down and looked below him. The South Park River seemed very deep and wondered what temperature the water was.

Gently, he spread his hands crosswise. Raised his head to the sky, and took a step forward. "Craig.. I love you." Tweek finally plunged. Her whole life passed slowly. His birth, his addiction to coffee because of his parents, his meeting with Craig.

This last memory faded when it came into contact with the river. The cold water stung the young blond's skin. Tweek dropped to the bottom, ignoring the hiss in his ears and the water seeping into his lungs. He closed his eyes gently as the night moonlight vanished forever in his mind.

_Tweek Tweak. Died in South Park. Kill through a false relationship._


End file.
